Memories of Moments Past
by stealth gato
Summary: The last part of the "Three Steps" Trilogy. YAOI and Such.


So i'm avoiding my final projects... here's the last part of the "Three Steps" story. hope you enjoy!

WARNING: LEMONS!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine!

* * *

Memories of Moments Past

About 7 years after The Unfaithful

The large television screen glowed in the dark room. The TV was currently set to a late night talk show hosted by some loudmouthed TV-personality. However, the guest that night was none other than the great Uzumaki Naruto. As the set came into focus you could see the Naruto was chuckling softly at something said before the commercial break ended.

"Okay, so now we have Uzumaki Naruto author extraordinaire." The host announced as the audience went wild. Naruto laughed and waved, he had always liked being the center of attention. After a few seconds of crazed screaming, the host motioned for the audience to quiet down.

"Great crowd, huh?" Naruto laughed before the crowd started cheering again. The host chuckled and motioned for the audience to be quiet.

"They love you, man. But then again, who doesn't?" the host laughed. Naruto smiled and nodded. "So, you start out as a erotic romance novelist, then get more into the tragic romance and now this." The host held up Naruto's newest book. "Memories of Moments Past. What's this about?"

"Well, as everyone knows, most of my stories are loosely based off of my real life experiences so then everyone just kept asking me to write a book about my real life and that's how this thing came out." Naruto smiled.

"So this book starts when you first got inspired to write, correct?" The host asked.

"Yeah. It then follows my life and I even give the background of what inspired me to write each of my books." Naruto explained.

"I know you explain it in the book, but why did you decide to title this book 'Memories of Moments Past?" The host asked.

"Well, life is full of moments. Billions of trillions of moments go by every day, most of them seem mundane but sometimes you get one of those moments that impacts you in some huge way. Most of my writing comes from these impacting moments. These moments don't always have to be good. I mean, let's be honest here, my parents were murdered when I was a kid, I jumped between foster homes, I ended up dropping out of school, I was in a few terrible relationships, and all sorts of other bad things happened but these were all significant moments in my life that have changed me. I write to try and help capture these moments. You can never fully capture a moment, mind you, you can try, but you just can't do it. No one can capture the moment of my parent's death, or the moment I decided to become a writer, or when I first met my lover, or when my daughter was born. But if the moment is truly one of those hugely significant moments you will always have your memories of that moment to go back to." Naruto explained. The host smiled and nodded.

"I think you and I just had a moment right there." He laughed. Naruto laughed as well.

"I think so as well." He smiled.

"Well, that's all the time we've got. Memories of Moments Past, buy it now. It's awesome, I've read it twice already and will probably read it a third time tonight. Naruto, great having you." The host said over the screaming crowd just before the commercial break started up. With a small click the TV was turned off.

Sasuke yawned and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. The glowing numbers told him it was almost midnight. With a sleepy sigh he got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. He went back into his bedroom and looked at the blonde girl asleep on his bed. He smiled softly and sat down next to her. He stroked her long hair and kissed her forehead.

"Aryn." He said softly. Green-blue eyes slowly opened and blinked tiredly at him.

"Sasu?" She yawned.

"Hey baby, you can't stay here tonight." He said. The girl frowned deeply.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because, Naruto's going to be home soon." He answered.

"So? He won't care." The blonde shook her head and curled more into the covers.

"Aryn." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't want to go." She shook her head before putting her head on Sasuke's lap and wrapping her arms around his waist. Sasuke sighed. He heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later the bedroom door opened and the light came on. Naruto stood in the doorway, slightly shocked.

"Aryn?" He asked.

"Daddy, make Sasu let me stay here tonight. Your bed is comfy and I'm sleepy." Aryn whined at her father. Naruto laughed softly and entered the room.

"Welcome home, Naru." Sasuke smiled as Naruto kissed him.

"Oh yeah, welcome home, daddy." Aryn sat up and hugged Naruto before kissing his cheek. Naruto kissed his daughter's head. "Daddy, can I please stay in here?" Aryn pleaded.

"Aryn, I already told you," Sasuke started.

"Sure, you can stay." Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at him while Aryn looked ecstatic. Naruto smirked as he straddled Sasuke's lap and wrapped his arms around his raven haired lover. "If you don't mind watching me and Sasuke being all lovey-dovey and kissing and telling each other how much we love each other." He said while rubbing his nose against Sasuke's. Aryn covered her eyes.

"Ew that's so gross." She said before quickly leaving. Naruto and Sasuke laughed softly as the door was slammed shut. After the door shut, Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his back while he hovered over the blonde man.

"At least she still thinks seeing her parents kiss is gross. That girl is growing up too fast." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, she's almost six, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my god. She's already six? Wasn't she just born a few days ago?" Naruto groaned but smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I remember when everyone freaked out when you suddenly had a kid even though you're openly gay." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah, then poor Sakura had to come out and explain everything about being a surrogate and whatnot." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. The media had a field day after that." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed and gently pushed Sasuke off of him so that he could go into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You see the show?" Naruto asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I taped it for you." Sasuke nodded.

"Cool. Jiraiya wasn't able to see it tonight so he wanted to see it too." Naruto said.

"It was okay, they cut out like half of the interview." Sasuke told him.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, they cut out the part about me and Aryn and everything about your life now. But they left in the parts about the title like you were hoping." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled and got on the bed.

"Honestly, I don't care about any of it." He said as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke smirked before kissing Naruto deeply. They rolled so that Sasuke was lying on his back and Naruto was sitting on top of him. "What do you care about?" He asked softly as he reached up to run his hands down Naruto's body.

"You and Aryn are the only thing that matter to me." Naruto smiled gently.

"Me too." Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto down for a kiss. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke pressed their groins together. "Welcome back, Naru." He said softly.

"I've only been gone for a week." Naruto laughed softly.

"Felt like a year for me and Aryn." Sasuke smirked.

"Next time I'll take you two with me, I get lonely on the road." He smiled before kissing Sasuke deeply.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said against Naruto's lips.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke easily undressed the blonde man and traced his fingers across the tan skin of his lover. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke pressed his fingers into him. "Fuck, Sas." He panted softly.

"Gladly." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled Sasuke's pants down while Sasuke quickly lubed himself. With a quick thrust, Sasuke was fully sheathed inside his blonde lover. Naruto gasped and moaned as he was filled completely.

"Sas." He panted as he fell forward against Sasuke's chest.

"I'm gonna move." Sasuke warned him. Naruto nodded and braced himself as Sasuke began moving. "Fuck." Sasuke groaned. "Naru, move your hips."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he started moving with Sasuke's thrusts. "So good, Sas." Naruto moaned as unconsciously his hips began moving faster. "Keep going. Harder." Sasuke was happy to oblige. "Sas, I'm gonna…"

"Me too." Sasuke panted as they climaxed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply.

"I love you, Sas." Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Naru." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Naruto said as he slowly got up.

"Can I join you?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not having sex in the shower." Naruto told him

"Fine, fine." Sasuke smiled as he got up. They went into the bathroom and Naruto turned the water in the shower on. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and kissed his shoulders and neck. "I swear, you had to have been gone longer than week." He said as he tightened his grip on Naruto. Naruto laughed softly and turned to kiss Sasuke gently.

"I missed you too." Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke into the shower. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and pressed him into the tiled wall while Naruto felt around for the shampoo. He pushed Sasuke away to pour some shampoo into their hair. "Why do we always seem to have sex in the shower?" Naruto groaned as Sasuke bit his neck while they began lathering each other's hair.

"Because you're naked and wet and covered in soap and bubbles." He smiled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired." Naruto sighed.

"I already told you that I'm not gonna have sex with you or anything in here." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto gently. They slowly washed as they just enjoyed the presence of their lover. They dried off and got dressed before crawling into bed. "Hey, I have something for you."

"What?" Naruto yawned. Sasuke pulled out a small box and Naruto gasped softly.

"Sas." He smiled.

"Aryn helped me pick it out." Sasuke told him as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small orange diamond in it. "She thinks we should be officially married."

"She's a smart girl." Naruto smiled.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked as he slipped it onto Naruto's finger.

"I love it. This is one of those moments." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover.

"I'm glad." He said.

"I love you, Sas." Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Naru." Sasuke smiled back. Naruto curled into Sasuke's side and let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder as he stared at his ring. He felt ridiculously happy even if it was something as simple as a ring. He and Sasuke were technically married already, but the idea of making it official really made him happy. Eventually he fell asleep while staring at his ring. Sasuke couldn't sleep so he just watched Naruto. In the morning Aryn came in with her hands over her eyes.

"We're decent." Sasuke smiled. Aryn uncovered her eyed.

"Why do you get to hog daddy all night?" Aryn pouted as she crossed the room and crawled onto the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke smirked. Aryn might have only been six, but she had a fairly good idea what Sasuke did to her dad considering she accidentally walked in on them a few times.

"It's not fair." Aryn pouted. She then saw the ring on Naruto's finger and gasped. "You gave it to him?" She smiled.

"Yeah, he really liked it. You have good taste." Sasuke smiled. Aryn smiled and held Naruto's hand to look at the ring closer.

"It sure is pretty." Naruto said sleepily as he squeezed Aryn's hand.

"I'm glad you like it. Congratulations, Daddy." She smiled.

"Thanks baby girl." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto's head and Aryn's cheek.

"We're a proper family now." Aryn smiled.

"Definitely." Naruto smiled. This was definitely one of the moments he'd remember forever. THE END.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!! REVIEW!


End file.
